Kramer's Party/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Kramer's Party," the twenty-second chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Scott and Lauren driving up to the Kramer mansion. Scott exits the car, with Lauren following shortly after.) Scott: Maybe you better stay in the car. Lauren: We're partners, remember? Wherever you go, I go. (Scott presents an invitation to one of the bodyguards at the mansion's gate, allowing him and Lauren to enter.) Lauren: So, what are we doing here? Scott: We've come to see Gordi Kramer. Lauren: Kramer? The bigwig tycoon from Kramer Construction? Scott: His son. Lauren: You think maybe he's the Origami Killer? Scott: For now, I just have a few questions that need answers. (The player can view Scott's thoughts here.) (If Scott chooses "Lauren":) Scott: Stupid to bring Lauren...I don't do partners too well. All that just to get my hands on that stupid envelope... (If Scott chooses "Guards":) Scott: Security all over the place. I would say Gordi's just a little bit paranoid. (If Scott chooses "Info":) Scott: The security guard earned his pay-off. Seems there really is a party going on tonight. (After Scott and Lauren enter the mansion, Lauren observes the party.) Lauren: What a joint! Kramer must be loaded. Whatcha think he paid for all this shiny crap? Scott: We'll discuss Kramer's decor another time. Lauren: Are we gonna be here long? This place gives me the creeps. Scott: I'm gonna go find Gordi Kramer. You stay here till I come back, okay? Lauren: Okay. Just let me know if you need me. (The player can view Scott's thoughts again.) (If Scott chooses "Gordi":) Scott: Okay, gotta find Gordi Kramer. (If Scott chooses "Find":) Scott: Not gonna be easy to find Gordi behind that big wall of paid gorillas. (If Scott chooses "Thirsty":) Scott: Well, I'm here. Might as well have a drink. (If Scott chooses "Party":) Scott: Booze, babes and coke. Gordi Kramer seems to be quite the party animal. (If Scott chooses "Girl":) Scott: Hey, good looking girl...keep your mind on the job, Scotty. (If Scott chooses "Music":) Scott: Don't know why they have the goddamn music so loud. Can't hear myself think in here. (If Scott chooses "Lauren":) Scott: Haven't seen Lauren for a while. Better see what she's up to. (If Scott chooses "Thoughts":) Scott: Finding someone who isn't smashed or doped up to the gills would be a miracle, and I need one right now. (While looking for Gordi, Scott can talk to some of the partygoers.) (If Scott chooses "Introduce Yourself":) Scott: Hi, I'm Scott. (If Scott chooses "Music":) Scott: Music's a little loud, isn't it? (If Scott chooses "Gordi", he may say any of these dialogues:) Scott: Have you seen Gordi? Scott: Hi, I'm looking for Gordi. Do you know where he is? Scott: Excuse me, I'm looking for Gordi. (Some partygoers will either ignore him or say one of the following dialogues:) Partygoer: Sorry, no. Partygoer: I saw him a while back, but you'll be lucky to see him. He rarely hangs out down here with his guests. Partygoer: I saw him going upstairs a while ago. I'd be surprised if he comes down again this evening. (If the second dialogue is said:) Scott: Oh, really? Then why bother throwing a party, then? Partygoer: Why don't you go ask him? (If Scott walks towards the back of the room, he is approached by a man looking for drugs.) Man: Hey man, do you think you could help me out? Scott: Do I look like a dealer? Get outta here! (If Scott walks to the back table, he can ask for a drink.) Scott: Whiskey, straight up. No ice. (If Scott sits down near where the dancing woman is, he can ask the woman next to him a few questions.) (If Scott chooses "Approach":) Scott: Do you come here often? (The woman ignores him.) (If Scott chooses "Party":) Scott: Great party, huh? (The woman coughs, but does not answer Scott.) (If Scott asked both questions, the woman gets up.) Scott: I think I didn't come here to make friends... (If Scott talks to Lauren:) Scott: You okay? Lauren: I really don't like this place. Did you find out anything? I wanna get out of here. Scott: Not yet, Gordi's a hard man to meet. Well, I'm going back in, hang tight. (If Scott talks to the drunk man leaning against a pillar:) Scott: Hi, great party, huh? Drunk man: Hi...you new here? I haven't seen you before... Scott: Well, let's get better acquainted, pal! (Scott refills the man's drink.) Drunk man: Oh, you're my kind of guy...I like you, my friend...I like you a lot. Scott: Maybe this job does have its perks - now I got me a new friend. (If Scott speaks to Zoran and Tony, the two bodyguards at the stairs, and chooses "Gordi":) Scott: Hi, I'd like to see Gordi. Tony: Gordi isn't seeing anyone. Beat it. (If Scott chooses "Pass":) Scott: Excuse me. (Scott attempts to walk past but is stopped by Tony.) Tony: Nobody allowed upstairs. (If Scott chooses "Detective":) Scott: I'm a private detective. I'd like to speak to Gordi Kramer. Tony: Gordi isn't seeing anyone. Beat it. (After choosing an option, if Scott chooses "Persistent":) Scott: Look, you just tell him that Scott Shelby wants to speak to him, okay? Tony: You're starting to piss me off, man. Now beat it before I get angry. (If Scott chooses "Buy":) Scott: Look, here's Mr. Franklin. He says I should go up. Tony: You talk so crazy if I shove that wallet down your throat? Beat it, I ain't for sale. (If Scott chooses "Aggressive":) Scott: Look, Cinderfella, the clock's just turned twelve and I don't wanna turn you into a pumpkin. Tony: You're real smart, fella. Bet you won't be so funny with my foot up your ass. (After being turned away by Zoran and Tony:) Scott: If I want to see Gordi Kramer, I'm gonna have to go about it some other way. (The player can view Scott's thoughts here.) (If Scott chooses "Guards":) Scott: Those two goons and me seeing Gordi don't mix. Gonna have to think of another way to get rid of them. (If Scott chooses "Diversion":) Scott: Got to find a way to get them away from the stairs, long enough for me to be able to slip past. (If Scott chooses "Bust Them?":) Scott: Maybe I bust a few heads? Tempting, but not such a good idea. Too many goon-shaped reinforcements around here. (If Scott chooses "Lauren":) Scott: I'm at a dead end. Maybe I'll take a flyer on one of Lauren's ideas? (If Scott talks to Lauren again:) Lauren: So, did you find Gordi? Scott: He's upstairs, but he's got two goons blocking the way. Lauren: Do you want me to handle them? (If Scott chooses "No":) Scott: Thanks, but no thanks. I'll find something. Lauren: Whatever you say. (If Scott chooses "Yes":) Scott: Hey, what are you gonna do? Knock them out with a pair of high heels? Lauren: Leave it to me. Just be ready to go as soon as they leave the stairs. Scott: Wait, Lauren! (Lauren begins to dance in front of Zoran and Tony, then collapses to the floor, faking a drug overdose.) Tony: Miss? Miss, are you alright? Zoran: Hey, wake up. Tony: Shit! Another one's gonna O.D. on the dance floor. Zoran: We gotta get her out of here. (Lauren recovers.) Lauren: Sorry! That liquor's strong, ain't it? (If Scott uses the drunk man as a diversion:) Scott: You see that guy over there? Do you know what he said about you? Drunk man: Huh? What'd he say? (Scott whispers something to the drunk man.) Drunk man: The bastard! I'll sort him out! (The drunk man approaches a partygoer.) Drunk man: You motherfucker! (Zoran and Tony leave the stairway to prevent a fight from breaking out.) Drunk man: Were you talking about my mother, you big monkey in a cheap suit? You think, oh, you think you're a big man, I'm a bigger man than you. Ah, no, you just, hey, hey hey hey. (The drunk man starts to make monkey noises.) Drunk man: Monkey! I'm talking to you, you big ape. What'd you say about my mother, you...no, you get violent with me, my little friend, and you...do you know who I am? (Tony punches the drunk man in the face.) (Two new thoughts appear once Scott makes his way upstairs. The second thought only appears if Scott allowed Lauren to cause a diversion.) (If Scott chooses "Find":) Scott: Gordi must be up here somewhere. Shouldn't be too hard to find. (If Scott chooses "Lauren":) Scott: Have to admit, she really impressed me. (Once Scott enters Gordi's room, he finds him engrossed in watching a cartoon, paying no mind to the two girls making out on the couch beside him or to Scott's presence in the room.) Scott: Mr. Kramer? Gordi: Shh! This is the best part. Scott: My name is Scott Shelby, I'm a private detective. I'm investigating the case of the Origami Killer. I'd like to ask you a few questions. (Gordi ignores him and continues laughing at the cartoon.) Scott: I'd like to know exactly what happened to little Joseph Brown. (Gordi dismisses the girls.) Gordi: Beat it, you hear me? Get the hell out of here! (Once the girls leave, Gordi turns his attention to Scott.) Gordi: What do you want? (If Scott chooses "Factual":) Scott: A witness saw little Joseph Brown getting into the back of your limousine. That was the last time anybody ever saw him. Now I know you've been arrested and interrogated, until your father made a little phone call and the file was closed. I'd like to hear your version of the facts. (If Scott chooses "Accusing":) Scott: A witness saw little Joseph Brown getting into your limousine. That was the last time anybody ever saw him. Now I know you've been arrested and interrogated, until your father made a little phone call and the file was closed. Now what I wanna know is, what really happened? You know, just so I make sure you had nothing to do with the Origami Killer. Do I make myself clear? (After choosing a response:) Gordi: The kid was lost. I just offered to drive him home. The police arrived, I explained the misunderstanding, and I was released. End of story. Nothing to get excited about, right? (If Scott chooses "Sarcastic":) Scott: Okay, so you're a Good Samaritan taking kids home who happen to get lost, right next to your limousine. Now be a nice guy and tell me something I can believe. (If Scott chooses "Skeptical":) Scott: I don't know why, but your story just doesn't check out. You're giving me the crap now. Tell me something I can believe. (If Scott chooses "Aggressive":) Scott: You don't think I'm gonna fall for that shit, do you, Kramer? I know it wasn't the first time you tried to lure a kid into your car. I also know you were more than a suspect for the police. Now if I were you, I'd think up something more credible, otherwise I'm gonna make sure you have some serious problems. (After choosing a response:) (Gordi stands up.) Gordi: Very well. I'm the Origami Killer. I get my victims into my car and I drown them in rainwater. Then I dump them on a wasteland with an origami figure in one hand and an orchid on their chests. I do that because I'm bored, Mr. Shelby, and it's a creative and entertaining way of having fun. Is that good enough for you, or do you want more? This interview is over. (Zoran and Tony enter the room.) Gordi: Get rid of this clown! (Gordi watches the fight with amusement.) (If Scott fails to fight the bodyguards and is beaten:) Gordi: Thanks for coming, Mr. Shelby. It was fun while it lasted. Get rid of him. (Zoran and Tony drag Scott out of the room. Gordi returns to his cartoons as the chapter ends.) (If Scott successfully fights the bodyguards:) Scott: It's a dangerous game you're playing, Kramer. Gordi: Do you know who my father is? He only has to lift one finger, and you won't wake up tomorrow morning. You're the one who should be afraid, Mr. Shelby. Not me. (Scott leaves the room. Gordi returns to his cartoons as the chapter ends.) Category:Transcripts